


Salad and Lemon Chicken

by Yuurei



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But i dont know what else the others are doing so these three pairs interacting, Don't copy to another site, Gen, I don't know if I should list them, Im imagining like the extended group spilling all over everywhere, No editing sorry, Or at least those I mentioned/imagined here, So Many Kids, Sure whatever I'll list them, This list is not all inclusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Family dinner. Wonderful chaos.
Kudos: 15





	Salad and Lemon Chicken

They were having a simple meal. Salads of varying sorts, creamy green ceasar with parmesan, a mixed bean, shredded carrot and onion blend with tangy citrus vinaigrette or a simple BLT with lemon chicken, grilled asparagus and roasted hearty vegetables as sides. 

Conversational chatter flew threw the air as dishes were passed around and across the table. Snippets of their daily grind assaulted his ears and made him smile at their enthusiasm for life. Hands waved wildly in the air describing their owner's latest school project in between scooping bites up. 

A shout further down the table drew his attention and he huffed a laugh at one of the bowls being held high out of reach of their shorter neighbour. A smirk graced their face before hands landed on their side and they yelped dropping the bowl down to a more reachable height where it was promptly snatched to the tune of laughter from the others watching.

A yelp drew his attention back towards his end of the table to see his oldest rubbing his side obviously having been elbowed but grinning none the less. It was a carefree grin with affection and love spilling from it. He swallowed hard. That happiness was hard won from all of them. So many different children from so many different families with so many tragedies in their pasts brought together at one table.

He looked around at those gathered there; every one of them was laughing and smiling as they talked and gestured wildly. These were his children, even those he couldn't legally claim he still called his own. It was wonderful and awe inspiring to see how they had grown into themselves as the years had passed. His mind flickered to the hardships they had faced to get there bringing a small frown to his lips.

A light kick to his foot under the table brought his attention outward. He looked aside and there was a question in his eldest's eyes, a worry at the frown. He shook his head, shaking off his melancholy. He smiled. Dinner was for family.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend told me they're having salad and lemon chicken for dinner tonight and I'm really restless so writing it is. I really need to get a new computer, phone typing sucks.


End file.
